


It's the Cum Shot

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Cuckolding, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, alternate universe - modelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Zhang Yixing is the best underwear model around.Luckily for him, his photographer, Junmyeon and the assistant, Jongdae are willing to help him out in any way he needs.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139
Collections: Down to Business





	It's the Cum Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you were attacked by Yixing's underwear photos.

Yixing knows what he’s doing. Of course he does. He’s seen his own body, seen how good it looks. Damn, he’s worked for how good it looks. 

Really, he’d be a little bit affronted if the photographer and his assistant weren’t drooling over him and popping boners in their pants. 

“I-I think he needs more oil, Dae-ah,” Junmyeon stutters, glassy eyes locked on Yixing. 

Yixing runs a hand through his hair, winks at Junmyeon just to get the photographer that little bit harder. 

It’s glorious to see Jongdae all flushed pink and shyly shuffling over to Yixing, oil in hand.

“It’s going to be a little cold, sir,” Jongdae whispers, eyes trained on Yixing’s abdominal muscles. 

Pulling a hand down his bare chest, Yixing makes sure to flex, putting on a show for Jongdae. He loves being an underwear model. Especially when he can reduce men to this. 

“Go ahead, Dae-ah, put your hands on me.” It’s purposeful, the way Yixing purrs out his words. “Call me hyung, it’d sound pretty coming from those lips.” 

Jongdae merely squeaks in response, running his little fingers over Yixing’s stomach. 

Yixing looks down, watches how Jongdae’s dutifully oiling him up. Gentle fingers stroke his skin. 

The camera shutter goes off. “Just—just getting some behind the scenes footage, Dae-ah,” Junmyeon assures as Jongdae shoots his boyfriend an embarrassed glare. 

Lower and lower, Jongdae’s tiny hands stroke, covering Yixing in oil. As his hands press into the ‘V’ of Yixing’s lower torso, just above his cock, Yixing feels himself start to harden. 

“Dae-ah,” Yixing practically groans, lacing a hand into Jongdae’s dark hair. “Feels so good.” 

“Should I stop, hyung?” Jongdae panics. “Uh—I can’t help but notice—”

“That I’m hard for you?” 

The shutter clicks again. “Carry on, baby. It looks good from where I’m standing,” Junmyeon leers. 

Shaky hands caress over Yixing’s strong body again. Yixing tightens his grip in Jongdae’s hair, pushing his head lower. 

“We need to continue soon, Xing-ah,” Junmyeon calls, continuously snapping shot after shot of his boyfriend touching another man. 

“How can I carry on when I’m this hard for your boy?” Yixing teases, bending his hips forward to push his hard length closer to Jongdae’s face. 

Unexpectedly, Jongdae mutters, “I can help you hyung. I’ll use my mouth.” 

Junmyeon’s reassuring nod makes Yixing agree, letting Jongdae pull the red, tight boxers from his body. 

“Wow, what a delicious dick. Make your hyung feel good, won’t you pretty baby? Show him how good you are, how well I’ve trained you in sucking cock.” 

It seems like Junmyeon is all too happy to watch, documenting every moment as Jongdae’s little lips wrap around the head of Yixing’s cock. 

“Look at hyung,” Yixing breathes, steadying Jongdae with the grip in his hair. “Fuck.” 

Jongdae’s wide eyes look up at Yixing, his cheeks hollowing out as his sucks, highlighting his perfect cheekbones under the stage lights. 

Yixing’s thankful that the only sounds other than Jongdae’s wet mouth are the sounds of Junmyeon taking photos and groaning about how hot they both look. 

Jongdae swallows all of Yixing’s cock, pressing his nose against the soft, trimmed hairs on Yixing’s groin. He moans, doesn’t gag at all. 

“See, you’re so good at this, Dae. Got rid of your gag reflex a long time ago, didn’t I?” Junmyeon sounds so turned on, so hot for his boyfriend pleasuring someone else. 

Trying to nod around Yixing’s length, Jongdae pulls all the way back to agree. He’s quick to get back to licking and sucking, until he deepthroats Yixing again. 

Yixing whimpers, the heat of Jongdae’s throat and the fervour of his sucking bringing him closer and closer to the edge. But, Yixing wants to test out that lack of gag reflex, see how far he can really push Jongdae. 

Thrusting his hips forward once, Yixing waits a moment to see if Jongdae will protest. When he doesn’t, Yixing uses Jongdae’s pretty face as the delicious fuck hole that it is. 

“Oh, Dae-ah, were you made to pleasure your hyungs?” Yixing moans, hitting the back of Jongdae’s throat with such ferocity, revelling in how much Jongdae can take. 

Junmyeon moves forward, cock pulled out of his trousers. “You’ve got two minutes to make him cum, the camera’s set to take a burst of shots, I want to save this moment forever.” 

Jerking himself off to the scene, Junmyeon crowds Jongdae’s space, facing the camera. 

“So naughty, Jun,” Yixing crows. He throws his head back and presses harder into Jongdae, holds Jongdae’s head down on his cock and fucks as deep as he can go. 

Jongdae’s crying, but he’s not gagging. 

Yixing pulls Jongdae off his cock and then presses Jongdae’s face into his balls. “Suck.” 

Yixing strokes his spit-wet cock as Jongdae laps at his balls. 

He’s so close and looking down at Jongdae’s tearfilled eyes only pummels him nearer to the edge. 

Junmyeon moans, letting them know that he’s close too. 

Yixing goes back to fucking Jongdae’s face, chasing that one time to make Jongdae gag. 

With a loud cry, Junmyeon spills cum all over Jongdae, painting those pretty features with his release. 

As the burst of shutter sounds fills the room, so does the first sound of Jongdae gagging. Yixing presses impossibly deep into Jongdae’s throat and when Jongdae gags, Yixing cums, relishing in Jongdae’s throat muscles contracting around him. 

Jongdae shudders, wet patch developing on his light grey slacks. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Junmyeon whines. “Did you cum, baby?” 

Jongdae stands up, nodding. His face is covered in cum, he exaggeratedly swallows, smirking at Yixing. Where has his shyness gone?

“Come on, better get finished up. Go clean up, Dae-ah.” Yixing kisses Jongdae’s temple, the one that doesn’t have Junmyeon’s cum on it. 

Before Jongdae can leave, the camera shutter goes off one last time. 

“Now that, that photo will be a keeper.” Yixing grins, seeing that Junmyeon’s pointed the camera at Jongdae’s cum covered body.


End file.
